yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gnębicielki
|tab2=Galeria}} thumb|center|500pxGnębicielki (ang. Bullies) – grupa dziewcząt uczęszczających do Akademi High School. Ich głównym celem jest gnębienie uczniów posiadających niską reputację. Wygląd Cała piątka dziewcząt nosi domyślny mundurek szkolny z nieco krótszymi spódnicami, o ile nie zostanie on zmieniony przez gracza. Mają opaloną skórę i włosy w odcieniu jasnego blondu, wystylizowane w różnorodne, skomplikowane fryzury z pasemkami/końcówkami pofarbowanymi na jasne i krzykliwe kolory. Wszystkie posiadają akcesoria w innych odcieniach. Każda z nich nosi trzy gumki do włosów na obu nadgarstkach oraz bluzy w pastelowych kolorach, związane wokół ich talii wraz z torbą na książki w tym samym kolorze. Noszą kolorowy makijaż i mają pomalowane paznokcie. Osobowość Każda z dziewcząt posiada osobowość fonoholiczki, co oznacza, że praktycznie nie rozstają się ze swoimi telefonami i są w stanie szybko zrobić zdjęcie, jeśli Yandere-chan zostanie przyłapana na popełnianiu zbrodni lub jeśli ujrzą zwłoki, by następnie wysłać to zdjęcie policji. Prezentują się jako „niewinne, urocze aniołki”, lecz w rzeczywistości mogą być najokrutniejszymi osobami w całej szkole.https://youtu.be/8t2eJI1ZKus Posiadają okrutne, uwielbiane przez siebie aktywności, którym udają że się przeciwstawiają, np. plotkowanie. Rozgrywka Kiedy reputacja ucznia osiągnie -33, stanie się on celem dręczenia. Jeśli istnieje więcej niż jeden uczeń z reputacją poniżej -33, gnębicielki obejmą za cel ucznia z najniższą reputacją. Jeżeli poziom jest wyrównany, będą gnębić pierwszą osobę, która straciła swoją reputację. O poranku, będą tworzyć obraźliwe napisy na jej ławce. W południe, Musume będzie uderzać brudnymi gąbkami od tablicy o głowę ucznia podczas, gdy reszta dziewcząt będzie wytykać go palcami i śmiać się. [thumb|right|Kashiko z kamerą zamiast głowy, pokazana w filmie „[https://youtu.be/8t2eJI1ZKus Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator”.]]Ich rutyna jest podobna do tej należącej do członkiń samorządu uczniowskiego. Pełnią rolę „chodzących kamer ochronnych”, umieszczonych w strategicznych punktach, aby uczynić trudniejszym zadaniem dla Yandere-chan zabicie i pozbycie się zwłok. Ich zdjęcia majteczek są warte pięć punktów za sztukę, ponieważ dziewczyny te są nieco bardziej „popularne”, co jest przeciwieństwem większości uczennic, których zdjęcia majteczek posiadają jeden punkt za sztukę. Jeśli Yandere-chan będzie z nimi plotkować, wtedy nie utraci swojej reputacji, ponieważ gnębicielki nie mają za złe gnębienie innych, a wręcz to doceniają.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/02/05/february-5th-bug-fixing-build/#more-11536 Członkinie *Musume Ronshaku (liderka) *Hana Daidaiyama *Hoshiko Mizudori *Kashiko Murasaki *Kokoro Momoiro Rutyna Gnębicielki przychodzą do szkoły o 7:00 AM, po czym kierują się do swoich szafek, by zmienić buty. Jeśli w szkole jest uczeń z niską reputacją, pójdą napisać niemiłe rzeczy na jego ławce, a potem chodzić po korytarzach i dziedzińcu z telefonami w rękach. Kilka minut po 8:00 AM, idą do swoich klas na lekcje. Podczas przerwy obiadowej o 1:00 PM, idą dręczyć wybranego przez siebie ucznia. Następnie udają się na basen, aby się poopalać, jednak jeżeli zadanie Gemy zostanie wykonane, zamiast tego będą podglądać go w klubie gier. Kiedy w szkole nie ma osoby z niską reputacją, zwyczajnie przechodzą do kolejnego punktu swojej rutyny. Kilka minut przed 1:30 PM wracają na lekcje, gdzie zostają do ich zakończenia o 3:30 PM. Później nie biorą udziału w sprzątaniu szkoły, zamiast tego idą do łazienki, obok klasy 3-1, aby poplotkować. Gdy o 4:00 PM czas sprzątania dobiegnie końca, z powrotem chodzą po szkole z telefonami w rękach, aż do końca dnia, wtedy wracają do swoich domów. Aktualizacje Ciekawostki *Imię każdej z dziewcząt jest grą słów w języku japońskim, związaną z kolorami lub przyborami szkolnymi. Wyjątkiem jest Musume. *Ich design jest zainspirowany subkulturą Ganguro w Japonii, która była popularna w latach 90. XX wieku. **Musume spopularyzowała wygląd Ganguro w szkole, co miało wpływ na modę pozostałych gnębicielek.https://redd.it/7uusyp *Rodzice gnębicielek nie są świadomi czynów swoich córek.https://redd.it/8gpvt4 *Hoshikohttps://redd.it/93halm jest córką funkcjonariusza policji. To wyjaśnia ich zdolność do bezpośredniego kontaktu z policją. https://redd.it/7uvcdu *Hoshiko jest najokrutniejszą dziewczyną z całej grupy. *Możliwe, że któraś z gnębicielek będzie prowadziła transmisję na żywo i gdy podczas transmisji wyemituje obraz mordującej Yandere-chan, to gra się zakończy.https://redd.it/92cikg *W przyszłości będą gnębić uczniów w inny sposób każdego dniahttps://redd.it/8i7945 oraz będą chodzić do łazienki, by poprawić/zrobić sobie makijaż.https://redd.it/90jj8e Przypisy en:Bullies Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety